Dándose cuenta
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Porque no solo James Potter tuvo una intensa (y extraña) historia de amor. Porque nadie es lo que parece a simple vista. Porque a veces, aunque no lo sepas al principio, te ha gustado la persona correcta. Por eso y mucho más, Sirius Black y Magnolia Ferguson merecen darse una oportunidad. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, Magnolia Ferguson y personajes similares sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One puede insinuar detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_. No se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One forma parte del reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

«Serenata: Forma libre escrita para ser interpretada al atardecer. Es continua, lo que quiere decir que no hay cortes que dividan las distintas partes de la obra»

* * *

**Dándose cuenta.**

Tenía once años, pero de todas formas, la primera vez que Sirius Black le dirigió la palabra, Magnolia Ferguson coincidió con Lily Evans, su compañera de dormitorio, al pensar que era idiota.

—¡Hola, Ferguson! ¿Eres _veela_ o algo así?

Ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle. Magnolia solo le dirigió una mirada gélida con sus ojos violetas, por encima de sus anteojos, antes de dar media vuelta y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Ignoraba a qué había venido semejante pregunta, y no tenía la obligación de contestarla.

A decir verdad, Magnolia se asustó un poco cuando Black soltó semejante duda en medio de un corredor abarrotado de la cuarta planta. Sí, era en parte _veela_, pero por una de sus tatarabuelas, ¡de eso hacía más de un siglo! ¿En qué pensaba Fitzpatrick Ferguson al meterse con una _veela_? Magnolia lo ignoraba. Pero le daba mala espina que un perfecto extraño hubiera sugerido semejante cosa, ¿sería porque además de largo y ondulado, su cabello era rubio, cuando ningún Ferguson lo había tenido?

La niña sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de preocuparse por alguien como Black. Con la fama que tenía su familia, debería mejor cuidarse las espaldas, o eso le habían dicho en casa desde los cinco años. Y sus padres, magos escoceses adinerados y _sangre limpia_, sabían bastante sobre los Black.

Además, apenas era su primer curso. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Black se olvidaría de ella.

Más tarde, en otro lugar del castillo, un niño de pelo negro, ojos grises y porte altivo, en ese momento confundido, quería una respuesta adecuada a su duda, pero su mejor amigo, de revuelto cabello negro y ojos castaños tras unos anteojos redondos, no parecía dispuesto a hacerle caso en ese momento.

—Eh, James, ¿por qué Ferguson me dejó con la palabra en la boca?

—¿Ferguson te dejó hablando solo? —intervino otro de los amigos del niño de ojos grises, con ojos claros y semblante un tanto paliducho —¿Pues qué le preguntaste?

—Que si era _veela_ o algo así.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle eso a una niña, Sirius —indicó el de ojos claros, resignado.

—Oye, Remus, algo debe de tener. Siento raro cada vez que la miro.

Eso hizo que finalmente James, el de anteojos, hiciera caso de Sirius y soltara una carcajada.

—¿No me digas que te gusta? —dejó escapar, realmente divertido.

—¡No digas tonterías! Solo era curiosidad.

Pero por más que Sirius Black jurara y perjurara que su interés por Ferguson no tenía motivos ocultos, ninguno de sus amigos le creyó. Bufando, el chiquillo se prometió no volver a sacar a la rubia niña de ojos violetas en una charla, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero claro, poco sabía que eso no ocurriría jamás.

Pasó el tiempo y bueno, algunas cosas fueron cambiando. Otras, no tanto.

—¡Hola, Ferguson! ¿Qué optativas vas a tomar?

La rubia, inclinando la cabeza para dedicarle una fulminante mirada a Black por encima de sus ovalados anteojos, esperó que él entendiera el mudo mensaje de "no te importa y retírate de mi vista".

Pero claro, después de casi dos cursos, debió saber que eso no le bastaría a Sirius Black, que para las asignaturas podía tener una mente privilegiada, pero para otras cosas era poco más que un zopenco.

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? —inquirió ella a su vez, sin que su voz reflejara el fastidio que Black le causaba con sus inesperadas preguntas.

—Quiero saber si coincidiremos en alguna. Anda, Ferguson, cuéntame.

Como la respuesta sonaba sin malicia y en realidad, Magnolia no tenía otra cosa más interesante qué hacer, decidió seguir aquella charla, esperando no arrepentirse.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Adivinación —indicó.

—¿No llevas Aritmancia? —se extrañó Black, arqueando una ceja.

—No me llama la atención.

—¿Y por qué vas a tomar Adivinación? La gente dice que es una tontería.

—Me parece interesante.

—Ajá —Black pareció no creerle, para luego arrugar la frente, en actitud concentrada —¿Y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¿Te interesan mucho las criaturas?

—Algunas.

No reveló para sus adentros que le interesaba estudiar algún día a las _veelas_, a ver si así descubría cómo quitarse de encima a todos los que se le quedaban viendo con expresiones estúpidas.

Por cierto, Black no hacía eso. Parecía interesarse en ella de manera un tanto especial (aunque era Black, él trataba bien a casi todas las chicas), pero fuera de eso y de las tantas bromas que hacía con sus amigos, no le disgustaba demasiado.

Sin querer, Magnolia hizo una mueca. No quería que Black le cayera bien. Porque después,podía resultar que solo la veía y le hablaba porque era "bonita".

—Hablando de criaturas… ¿Tú sabrás si alguna tiene relación con los meses?

—¿Con los meses?

—Sí, con los meses. Es decir, que se comporte diferente cada mes o algo así…

—Bueno, están los licántropos —respondió ella, sin entender por qué Black tendría semejante duda—Los hombres lobo. Son personas normales, como tú y yo, pero cada luna llena, se transforman.

—¿Cada luna llena? —repitió Black, como si confirmara con eso una cosa siniestra.

—Exacto. Y no hay cura para eso: si te muerde un licántropo, te vuelves licántropo para siempre.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Black arrugó la frente, se puso de pie y la miró como si le agradeciera dolorosamente la solución a todos sus problemas, antes de abandonar la sala común, rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos de segundo.

A saber qué le pasaría. Magnolia, con eso, reafirmaba su opinión de Black. Estaba loco.

Aunque, de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo el jovencito con dos de sus amigos, su opinión habría cambiado drásticamente.

—¿De dónde sacaste semejante tontería? —espetó James Potter cuando, a grandes rasgos, Sirius llegó de sopetón a decirle quién–sabe–quéde licántropos.

—¡Encaja perfectamente, James! Y no es invento mío, me lo dijo Ferguson.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarle plática a Ferguson si no le agradas? —se interesó un muchachito regordete, mirando a Sirius con confusión en sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

—Eso no importa, Peter.

—Eh, Sirius, Peter te lo preguntó de buena manera.

El nombrado elevó los ojos al cielo. Odiaba que James actuara con hermano mayor o algo así.

—Es que de verdad, eso no importa ahora —insistió, queriendo regresar la conversación a un tema que los había tenido de cabeza por meses —James, te juro que esa es la respuesta. ¡Peter! —exclamó, alterando al niño regordete, que sentado en su cama, dio un respingo —Dime que tienes un mapa lunar.

—¿Yo? No, la verdad no.

—¡Claro! —James se llevó una mano a la frente, levantándose de su propia cama —Si es cierto lo que estás diciendo, atolondrado —Sirius hizo una mueca ante la palabra —Remus debe tener mapas lunares. Anda, ayúdame a abrir su baúl.

—James, ¿eso no es robar? —inquirió Peter, dudoso.

—No, porque no nos quedaremos con nada de Remus. Solo vamos a mirar.

Aceptando eso como verdad absoluta, Peter dejó su cama y fue a vigilar la puerta, dejando a los otros dos batallando con el candado que Remus, su amigo de ojos claros, usara para cerrar su baúl.

A los pocos minutos, Sirius agradecería lo que le había contado Magnolia, pero ella no lo sabría sino hasta mucho, mucho después.

Porque el tiempo siguió corriendo. Los años volaron. Las relaciones entre los alumnos de Gryffindor del curso de Sirius y Magnolia se definieron con ciertas constantes.

Sirius tenía una vida agradable con sus amigos (cosa buena, porque se decía que su familia apenas le hablaba desde que fue seleccionado para la casa de los leones), hacía bromas al por mayor y, de vez en cuando, llamaba la atención de Magnolia con preguntas simples y sin más intención que el de hablar con ella unos cuantos minutos. Magnolia, por su parte, toleraba a una familia que no comprendía su amistad con una inteligente hija de muggles y una despistada metamorfomaga de un clan irlandés demasiado adepto a las Artes Oscuras, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba el por qué Black seguía intentando llevarse bien con ella. Porque la idea de que él solo la miraba por "bonita", no se iba.

Pero terminó convenciéndose. Magnolia constató que Sirius era sincero poco a poco, porque hacerlo de golpe habría sido demasiado falso para alguien como Black. Había oído de sus citas, por supuesto, pero él mismo solía buscarla al poco rato de terminarlas y resultaba que los encuentros con un montón de chicas no siempre eran tales, solo que la gente los exageraba. En esas charlas que, sin darse cuenta, Magnolia comenzó a encontrar interesantes, supo que Sirius no era como la fama de los Black indicaba. Claro, el estar en Gryffindor era una prueba de ello, pero el resto lo demostraba él solito, con su alegría, su espíritu libre y su nula capacidad para preocuparse por el qué dirán.

Por su parte, Sirius lo único que le costó trabajo fue ponerle nombre a la grata sacudida que sufría su interior cada vez que veía a Magnolia. Era guapa, sí, pero según sus gustos, había más chicas igual de hermosas y menos propensas a lanzarle miradas airadas. No, el sentimiento iba más allá, acrecentado con las observaciones que hacía de ella casi a diario, por las cuales descubrió que era serena, práctica, con talento ¡y jugaba quidditch! ¿Quién no estaría encantado con una bruja así? Aunque ese, en principio, era un problema, porque en su grupo de amigos, tener a un enamorado sin remedio (léase James) era más que suficiente. Eso y que no le apetecía dar gusto, indirectamente, a sus padres al relacionarse con una _sangre limpia_. Aunque siendo Magnolia amiga de Evans, una hija de muggles, y de O'Campbell, cuyo clan no era demasiado distinto a la familia Black, seguramente la considerarían una _traidora a la sangre_.

Así las cosas, Sirius asumió que le gustaba Magnolia, ella descubrió lo mismo con respecto a él y en su séptimo curso, parecía que era cuestión de tiempo el que se decidieran a salir. Aunque antes, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, crearon una especie de juego en el que él le hablaba y ella no parecía disgustarse como antes al contestarle, con lo cual, al cabo de unos meses, no sorprendieron tanto a la gente como sí lo hicieron James y Lily al empezar a salir (eso se ganaba Lily por decir cosas "imposibles" a un experto en bromas como James).

Aunque el hecho de que los vieran juntos una tarde de domingo a orillas del lago era suficiente como para hacer saltar las alarmas de todo el colegio ya que ¿Ferguson no dejaba claro, siempre que podía, que Black le resultaba insoportable?

—Entonces, guapa, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?

Magnolia, sentada en el césped y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, abrazaba sus piernas bien cubiertas por el abrigo violeta oscuro que portara minutos antes, pues empezaba a refrescar.

—No tengo la menor idea —confesó la rubia, sonriendo levemente —¿Y tú, Black?

—¡Por favor, mi bella flor de cepas altas! ¿No te ha quedado claro?

—No muy bien. Eso de llevarme a _La Cucharilla Dorada_ la semana pasada fue excesivo.

—¡Te encantó! Y había que celebrar que James por fin consiguiera su cita con Evans.

—Eso todavía no me lo explico. Creí que Lily seguiría negándose a salir con Potter aunque él lograra eso de "volar sin una escoba".

—Supongo que necesitaba una excusa para salir con él sin que pareciera que lo hacía por gusto.

Magnolia parpadeó, realmente atónita. No esperaba que Sirius pensara lo mismo que ella.

—Cuando quieres, eres bastante suspicaz —le dijo, dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres? Ahora que salimos y todo… No sé, es raro decirte "Ferguson"…

—¿Ahora que salimos?

Lo decía jugando, por supuesto, pero Magnolia no esperó que Sirius pusiera una expresión fúnebre, casi de decepción, por lo que supo que cometió un error.

—Oye, no quise decir… —comenzó.

—No, tienes razón —soltó él de repente, dejándola más pasmada que antes —Debes creer que no te tomo en serio, o que solo es otra de mis bromas…

—No lo creo.

Y Magnolia era sincera. El que él mismo le contara que muchas de sus citas consistían en quedar con tal o cual chica para ayudarla con los deberes, le demostraban la clase de persona que era, una que poseía más cualidades de las que demostraba su apariencia atrevida y su tendencia a meterse en líos.

—¿Entonces?

—Sirius, parece que aún no me conoces lo suficiente como para distinguir cuando estoy bromeando.

Se hizo el silencio por un largo rato, durante el cual Sirius se le quedó mirando como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida… o la broma más perfecta jamás creada. Con ese chico cualquier opción valía. A Magnolia no le quedó más remedio que desviar la vista hacia el lago, donde el atardecer le regalaba tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojos con los cuales engalanarse. Por primera vez, pensaba que no le gustaba a Sirius Black solo por ser "bonita", sino que él la veía "de verdad", y eso la hacía feliz.

—Eh, Magnolia…

Ella giró la cabeza y se topó con el rostro de Sirius a pocos centímetros. Eso la hizo sonrojarse de manera intensa, cosa que nadie había conseguido jamás y que el muchacho encontró encantadora, ya que se veía realmente preciosa con las mejillas coloreadas, los ojos violetas brillándole a la luz solar que aún quedaba y el largo pelo rubio ondeando al viento.

—Tengo toda la vida para conocerte —indicó él, antes de acercarse más, deshacerse de los anteojos de ella con toda delicadeza y finalmente, besarla.

En ese instante, con sensaciones demasiado complejas y maravillosas como para poder expresarlas con palabras, Magnolia supo que Sirius no era completamente idiota.

Y mentalmente, le dio la razón: tenían toda la vida para conocerse mutuamente.

–&–

_Pues… Saludo a todo el mundo que se haya atrevido a llegar hasta la presente nota de autora._

_Espero que no les aburra que dé ahora unas cuantas explicaciones pues, como dice la advertencia, lo aquí presentado tiene relación con la _Saga HHP_, mi serie de fics de _HP_._

_A Sirius Black todos lo conocemos. Merodeador, apodado "Canuto" y "Hocicos" en distintas etapas de su vida, animago, mejor amigo de James Potter, muerto en el Departamento de Misterios (la mejor amiga de Bell jamás superó eso, sépanlo). Sobre él se ha escrito muchísimo, pero yo no había podido hacerlo en esta etapa específica, cuando iba al colegio. Y la "serenata" que me tocó en el reto me pareció una ocasión idónea para narrar cómo eran entonces él y Magnolia Ferguson, la mujer que en la _Saga HHP_, fue el único amor de Sirius. Algunos detalles de este One hacen referencia a un song–fic que tengo por allí, _Y ahí me encontrarás… En mi lado del sofá_, publicado hace años (literalmente)._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el One, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo._

_Cuídense, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
